


Wet, Wild and Wonderful

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The puppies get wet and a little wild</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet, Wild and Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The smell of wet dog is not something most people enjoy and the smell of wet wolf isn't much better. Unless, of course, it's a wolf whose scent you've waited over fifteen years to have blissfully assault your senses.

When I notified Dumbledore that I was finally ready to lie low at Remus's house he conveniently made sure to include a special note with Snape's normal monthly wolfsbanes delivery; a note that advised of the arrival of a long- term visitor. A visitor that would appear between the two most desperate moments of the moon; moments when the lonely werewolf's mind would be plunged into the inky black eternity during which bones were broken and flesh was torn. Although **I** couldn't make these moments any easier than the regimen of the rancid potion did; the large black dog who eagerly awaited the moment he would once again run and play with the beautiful tawny and gray wolf had the ability to make the hours of moonlight magnificent.

Large drops of rain had only just begun to fall as I made my way through the small village that was the last obstacle separating me from my only remaining friend, a friend with whom I had laughed and cried, played and plotted, danced and drank. A friend with whom I had shared my dreams, hopes, and joys........if only I had been honest about my fears....my fears of him, then possibly the other brother of my heart would still be with us. Instead the wolf and the dog would run alone. Some things can't be changed. But the things that could be.....well I was trying.

I had been in contact with Remus as often as possible since the night of my frantic flight from Hogwarts. We sent blank parchment back and forth using various messengers. At least the parchment appeared to be blank until it was coerced into revealing its message with much the same coaxing as was needed to make use of a special map with which we were both very familiar.

Remus was well aware as to the nature of my visit before I arrived. Dumbledore wasted no time in informing the highly proficient former professor of the events involving the return of Voldemort. My friend's skills were needed immediately for research and for the reinforcement of the wards that already protected my precious godson. No, I had no earth shattering news for my tawny and silver haired friend, this was only a chance to spend time with a man I had never gotten to know as closely as I would have liked and now never would. Not after everything that had passed between us. This trip would bring no surprises; at least I thought it wouldn't.

When I was clear of the town and just into the woods I caught his scent.......Moony already had mine. He was making wide sweeping circles along the outer edge of the trees each time creeping slightly closer.

As the rain began to fall harder, matting long tangled fur against my eyes, ears and nose it became increasingly difficult to keep track of my playful friends movements, for it was indeed Remus that was playing this game. Moony would have quickly appeared before me after having tracked his pack-mate with the utmost skill. But the human brain and heart was in control now, which was something I had never witnessed before. Padfoot was accustomed to having to entertain and control a wild bloodthirsty beast, not play with a wolf that thought with the rational of a cunning prankster in canine guise; a contemporary who knew the battlefield and used the black velvet curtain of clouds to conceal its cautious movements. So when I found my self suddenly muzzle down in the cold thick mud that was already caked to my paws, it wasn't the surprise it would have been fifteen years ago on a September moon in the forbidden forest. Yet no matter how prepared one thinks they are the weight of a fully-grown werewolf pressing you to the ground is never quite expected. But just as quickly as it had arrived the wet furry weight was off and running again, circling just out of reach, ready to play in earnest. Although tired and hungry from my long mirthless journey the chance to forget the horrors of the past few months if only for a few fleeting hours was an opportunity Padfoot wouldn't miss. The incredible reality that this was my long suffering friend who stood before me ready to run and play as if we were still carefree teenagers made the moment even sweeter.

In a flash of fur and flying mud we were off into the woods and surrounding fields, yipes and playful growls marking our path as tails were trod upon and ears were nipped. No damage was done but memories were made as we let our canine forms take the first timid steps toward the mending of minds, hearts and souls.

The hours flew by like mere moments and for the first time since the night over twenty years ago when I reluctantly acknowledged my shy quiet friend was in fact cursed for life, I was sad to see the silvery form of the now revealed moon grow larger and lighter as it dipped toward the west.

In the past only Moony and Padfoot were allowed to share nuzzles and nips. Only our canines could lay contently curled as one warm body of fur as the moon set and the wait for the exchange of fur and flesh began. When skin prevailed and senses returned, bodies quickly distanced themselves. Feelings were hidden and hearts were left lonely, hoping the next moon would bring them closer to finally realizing the life changing love that was only a bite away.

Sensing a little more than an hour remained before the angry moments of darkness would claim his mind then his body, the play but weary werewolf wandered back toward the small neat cottage I'd not noticed laying just beyond the northern boarder of the wood.

To my surprise Remus didn't settle into the grass to await the horror of transformation, as he had always preferred to do, instead the wolf gave one vigorous shake of his moon-kissed silver fur then whisked through the wide front door that had been left slightly ajar. Up the stairs he trotted paying no heed to the damage left by the wet earthen prints whose trial I followed like a map directly to the large water filled bath tub whose depths had been charmed to remain warm and clean even when occupied by two mangy looking mutts. My fastidious friend had always been overly sensitive to waking up caked in the mud Moony had loved to roll in and tromp through, but this was certainly a new cleaning technique and had obviously been well thought out.

After following my friends lead of ducking his head briefly under water to clear the brown mixture of sand, dirt and goo from our ears and muzzles I was nearly blinded yet again by the beauty and majesty of the regal creature whose furry wet nose was only inches from my own. Forcing Padfoot not to lower his gaze in submission to the wolf, I took these final moments of moon time to bask in the closeness our canine's craved.

Now near enough for them to reveal my reflection I stared into the mesmerizing orbs that were shared by man and beast; orbs of molten gold that danced like twin teasing snitches with long tawny lashes forming the wings as they blinked slow and steady, beating in time with the strong sure rhythm of my heart; a heart that had secretly belonged to a now wet wild wolf for over twenty and always would.

Barely daring to breathe Padfoot sat motionless as Moony, governed by the passion of a man I'd long desired to claim as my lover, slowly closed the distance between us. Finally he leaned in far enough to slowly circle his muzzle softly around my own, then dipped his head to gently place one tentative nip on the expanse of my wet furry neck that stretched exposed above the water.

Shocked by the seductive yet cautiously bestowed canine caress, it took me a moment too long to respond to the loving touch. Mistaking my look of amazement for rejection Moony whimpered then began to back away, confused amber eyes pleading for forgiveness as he tried to escape the now confining liquid that slowed his movements. But the wolf's escape was not to be. Remus had misjudged the moon's descent and the immobilizing pain, which beckoned the beast back within the boundaries of flesh and bone, hit with the furry of Cruciatus cast in rage.

Padfoot's heart and mind screamed as one at the sight of our beloved pack mate's black twitching nose disappearing beneath the surface of the water, the wolf's mouth open in a silent howl whose vibrations rippled the liquid that longed to fill his lunges.

Praying that Snape's potion was really as good as he boasted I came fully to my human sense kneeling in warm clear water wearing nothing but the skin I was born in. Instinctively I circled my arms under the front legs and around the chest of the thrashing form of my face down friend who was still more wolf than man.

Trying to avoid the snapping jaws, I lost my balance and fell into a sitting position with my back forming to the curved end of the tub, my legs stretched out before me and the spine of the struggling furry form held tightly to my chest. Lengthening limbs lashed out in pain spraying water in all direction, but the still powerful claws made no attempt to harm the human flesh which desperately fought to hold the shrinking muzzle above the line of liquid death.

Very slowly the long lithe arms and legs ceased to be racked by lingering tremors. Only the occasional shiver now disturbed the water surrounding the sleeping form I held lightly against my warm wet flesh. I had no idea how long Remus had lain as a wonderful weight against me, but it had been long enough for me to realize I never wanted to let him go. I wanted always to have this incredible man within my arms or perhaps me within his.

Deep in my soul I had always feared the wolf, but now I'd held him my arms.....felt his coarse matted fur against my flesh...relished in the steady beating of his heart against my own and even though that bastard's bitter brew was the reason I still had all my blood and bones properly packaged, I felt complete in the new found knowledge that I loved not only the gold and ivory treasure that pillowed against my chest, but I now knew without any doubt that I would also lay down my life for the beast that roamed within his soul.

Although warm within the waters of the large charmed claw foot tub I still shook lightly as the realization of my friends brush with death churned the empty lining of my stomach.

Calmed at last by the steady breathing of the man whose arms instinctively circled my back as he slept, I finally allowed myself the pleasure of enjoying the physical beauty of a fey creature whose breathtaking body I was determined to learn as well as my own; by both touch and taste.

Although he would never believe it, Remus Lupin's earthly form was exquisite.

Re was lying on his side curled in toward me; his head on my chest, one strong slender arm wrapped securely around my back as the other lay across my shoulder, elegant hand brushing the side of my neck. His left thigh was draped casually across my long legs while the smooth almost hairless calf angled back across my own. This was far too tempting a position not to take the opportunity to bask in the glow of his glorious water kissed splendor.

I felt no shame in running my hand lightly down his side, feeling the soft skin and strong obliques that sculpted his narrow waist. Following the flow of flesh my hand molded to the inward wave of definition just below the slender hips then curving around and down the slope of his gorgeous taunt arse and firmly muscled thighs. Reversing direction my hand returned to his arse; caressing and kneading, fighting the urge to move foreword to chest, belly and..

Soft lips brushing against my collarbone drew me quickly from my fantasy as I realized the still motionless werewolf was indeed awake.

"I guess the pre-seduction bath wasn't such a great idea." Remus quietly mumbled, embarrassment shrouding the honey sweet voice I'd love since I was twelve.

"Considering you would have drowned if I hadn't been here......."

"Paddy," Remus chucked, finally raising his head to meet my gaze. "if **you** hadn't been here I wouldn't have been seducing any one with a warm bath before settling into bed."

"Very true." I admitted hoping the warmth of the water was an adequate explanation for the blush that was now rising steadily up my neck and face at the obvious implication of my friends plans.

"You saved my life Siri." Re choked on the words, tears welling up in the corners of his beautiful amber eyes. "but I know you changed back before I did. Please don't ever do that again....no matter what may happen to me. Even with the wolfsbane I'm still not completely safe, I could have killed you." The whispered voice of my self-berating friend trailed off softly, his eyes now averted to the tiny train of bubbles that tracked along the water line of our white porcelain sanctuary.

"I can't promise that Re, I'd do anything to take care of you....or the wolf. And I don't believe Moony would hurt me." I argued, realizing by his tolerance of the hand that still reverently worshipped his scared flesh, I no longer needed to hide my feelings.

"Re, I don't know how much of the transformation you remember but I held the wolf in my arms while you changed, I **held you** the entire time. I know I can't do that every moon, but I do want to be there with you....always." Slowly I continued on, curious to know if it was the desire of the man or just the wolf to take me to his bed and his heart.

"Re just before you changed.... **Moony**....well I guess **you**..... oh , I don't know if you realize it but ........"

"This has gone on long enough." Remus snapped his voice rising with a sharpness I'd only heard on two occasions; once after my fuck up with Snape and the willow, and then not again until that night in the shack when Harry still believed I plotted against his parents. "I love you Siri, I have for a very long time. Now is your hand still stroking my arse because you're bored or are you considering accepting mine and Moony's proposal?"

Remus's eyes locked with mine in fiery desperation as he moved with only a small wince of pain to straddle my hips, his strong arms pressing my shoulders against the edge of the tub. It was very obvious that, physically, we both wanted nothing more than to fuck each other senseless, but Remus was speaking of a bond he though I was completely ignorant of.

"Siri with any one else I'd be capable of a one-night fling if I was inclined to partake of such things, but joining with you is different. Moony chose Padfoot long ago and if we make love you will be my mate. To be honest Siri you already are, but until we join together as one flesh ......."

"I don't need the text book lesson on werewolf mating rituals Re." I interrupted wanting nothing more than to enjoy the physical pleasure I'd longed to experience with this man since the age of sixteen." I know very well the bond of which you speak, and I want it.....desperately.... to be your mate....the wolf's mate.....your partner in life.....your soul mate.....fuck it Re.....I just wanna be yours! I love you...I've always loved you" I stammered, not realizing I was shouting until I had stopped. Not realizing I had pulled him to me until our lips met in a wet, wild tirade of tongues, lips and teeth. But when the heated flesh of full throbbing cocks brushed then ground luxuriously together I realized everything I ever wanted was in my arms... love, trust and truth all bound together in the mind, heart and soul that was Remus Lupin.

So intent was I on the wet wonderful friction of our twin tortured erections rubbing together in a steadily rising ride toward release, I didn't even notice that Re had pulled from the deep sucking kiss I hoped would last forever.

"We should slow down," Re gasped returning to a sitting position, his long elegant fingers still clutching my shoulders. But his true desire was betrayed by the steady circling motion of his hips. A perfectly executed rhythm which continued to brush the skin of silky soft sac against silky soft sac, the contents of which rolled blissfully together with each downward push of his pelvis, hips and arse.

"We've only seen each other once in the last fourteen years. Siri have you even been with any one else since you escaped Azkaban?" Re questioned me, the fear of being merely convenient lying heavy on his heart.

"No, the thought never crossed my mind." I answered simply, meeting the wide expanse of desire dilated pupils directly on.

Trying again to dissuade me from my decision, Remus asked the question whose answer would surprise me as well as him.

"I don't believe you've ever been with a **man** before Paddy. What if you wake up in the middle of the night and realize **this** isn't what you want?" The ever-doubting professor asked, indicating with a downward glance to our identical anatomy; desperately needing reassurance that his soul wouldn't be damned to loneliness by a decision born out of passion instead of love.

Choosing to answer with actions first, I slowly moved my arm from its resting place on the edge of the tub, bringing the callused pads of my large tan fingers to rest on the left temple of my tawny haired friend who now shook with an equal blend of fear and need.

Slowly I traced a calming circle against the sensitive spot then turned my palm outward that short dull nails could trace gently down the line from temple to jaw, jaw to long luscious neck, dipping over the prominent collarbone and finally coming to rest with my palm flat above his heart.

"Remus, I willing give you my mind, heart and soul. Truth be told, they've been yours for over twenty years I just didn't realize it until I lost you to suspicion and lies. The fact that you give yours in return is more than I could ever have hoped for and I'll cherish them until death and beyond," I vowed "But as for waking up twelve hours from now and suddenly not wanting **this** ," I whispered, lowering my finger to softy trace the tiny cleft that already wept with need for the embrace of tight warm flesh. "it'll never happen. The only worry you'll have is how **often** I want it." A seductive arch of one ebony eyebrow punctuated my promise, and immediately the unspoken challenge was accepted by the arcing of a tawny brow raised in reply.

The choice was now made and our vows had been taken, both silently and aloud, the only thing to do now was consummate the union we'd began so many years before.

"I want you, please Re, god I need you love." I found myself begging breathlessly as my hand circled my soon to be lovers cock and began stroking firmly from base to head, thrilled with the long low moans I was able to draw from the mouth of this glorious golden creature whose own strong fingers were teasing and twisting hardened buds I'd never known were so sensitive to a lovers touch.

Leaning down to capture my lower lip within sharp white teeth Moony began to enjoy the taste and scent of a mate he'd so long desired. Releasing my lip Re then traced my full ripe mouth with the tip of his soft pike tongue, requesting entrance to the hot wet home of the of the matching velvet muscle with which it longed to tangle and twirl. The kiss lasted for a fleeting eternity; both of us moaning our desire into the echo chamber of our joined mouths, each relishing in the reverberating cries of need we were able to draw from the others soul.

Finally Remus broke the kiss panting and growling as he licked and bit his way down jaw, throat and chest lingering along the path to nip and suck at my tender salty flesh. The time spent at the juncture of neck and shoulder caused me to whimper with need and anticipation waiting for a bite that didn't come. Trailing down my still too thin frame soft sweet lips longed to take the place of hands as Re's slowly lapping tongue traced warm and wet over the quickly numbing buds of my chest. One thumb pad continued to torment its willing victim while the other hand roamed to the back of my neck tangling painfully in my long damp hair.

The softly thrusting hips of the werewolf slowed momentary when my hand released his inconceivably hard erection and moved to rubb long slow circles at the small of my mate's back. Knowing this spot was always tender after transformation, I wanted to be sure he would be in as little pain as possible when he finally took me for his own. I had no intentions of leaving the warm wet wonderland I'd fallen into but given the slope of the tub's sides it would be difficult to find a pain free position for the wolf to claim his prize.

"Oh Sweet Merlin Re.....don't stop, don't stop...oh please don't stop, don't fucking stop," I pleaded at the momentary slowing of his perfect grinding rhythm; my hands sliding lower to press down on his taut tempting arse as my own hips raised to meet the flesh above them.

I was babbling and I didn't care. I wanted his touch, his lips, his body pressed against me, under me, around me....anything as long as he didn't stop touching me.

Either in response to my plea, or simply to stop the flow of my inane garbled muttering the impassioned wizard's lips quickly moved to reclaim my own, his lightly muscled chest pressed tight to the bite reddened flesh he'd left in the wake of canine sharp teeth and a lapping loving tongue.

Even with soft supple lips moving languidly against my own I babbled on. Even as the velvet ribbon of probing muscle plundered the deepest recesses of my warm moist mouth, I continued to moan my desires to be possessed and pillaged by the body and soul of this fierce carnal creature.

When the ministrations of his mouth moved to massage the long expanse of my exposed throat, the begging and pleading I was helpless to silence returned in earnest.

"Please Re, need you, need you now.....oh god please Moony now."

With a final long firm lick that covered the length of my jaw, Remus pulled back to meet the tempest that raged across the waters of my tear filled eyes.

Raising slightly, the graceful werewolf took my hands in his then moved slowly backward indicating with his eyes that I should join him in kneeling. As I arranged myself before him Remus kept his eyes tightly closed waging an internal battle I could never truly comprehend.

Finally sensing I was ready, my only living friend and soon to be lover slowly opened his wide amber orbs, as though afraid I would flee from the reality they conveyed. The reality was the nearness of the beast whose soul would belong to me and mine to him. The gaze that met my own was feral and almost frightening in its intensity. Re's eyes were molten gold and the mind of the wolf spoke from their depths, no potion tempered the message of his trapped and tortured soul, `love me completely or leave us now'.

I answered by drawing Remus into a tight embrace, our bodies pressing together at thigh, hip, chest and lips. Strong loving arms encircled warm wet bodies and hands moved in slowly in search of pleasure points that would be revisited again and again.

Drawing reluctantly away from the soul- searing kiss, Re met my gaze then lowered his head placing a deep lingering bite to the juncture of my neck and shoulder, the shear eroticism of which nearly brought us both to climax.

"Want you, need you, please Re, oh gods, don't stop touching me.....never stop touching me, take me now, please take me, make love me, fuck me until I'm so full of your seed I burst, oh god just don't stop touching me."

Releasing his teeth from my flesh, Re laved his soft velvet tongue across the fresh mark of love and bonding, then briefly met my eyes as his blood stained lips meshed with my own, but quickly pulled away.

Without a sound Remus indicated for me to turn and face the back of the tub, I didn't need to be told to grab unto the edge which was charmed to be as pillowy soft as the bottom upon which I'd been sitting for hours.

Resting my head on crossed forearms I whimpered softly with anticipation as I felt my mate position himself behind me, slender hands reverently stroking the length of my back and the curve of my arse. Then soft, almost feather light kisses rained down upon the base of my spine, trailing first to the right and then to the left, coming to rest at last just above the separation of cheeks and the entrance of pleasure. Instead of probing for entry and preparation Re's long slender fingers trickled like water droplets down the length of my thighs, massaging and caressing; calming and soothing my apprehension of the probable pain that would come from this long awaited joining of flesh.

As prepared as I was for pain, I was equally unprepared for the sensation of soft wet skin tracing down the dividing line that lead to gently gathered flesh and tightly ringed muscle. The strong probing ribbon lingered only briefly before it was replaced by firmly massaging thumb pads that circled and pressed, circled and stretched until finally the weeping head of my lover's hard quivering cock sought entrance to the tight velvet channel that longed to be filled and fucked by this glorious creature.

"Relax love, try to relax for me," Re's voice was soft and pleading. "Can you push against me Siri.....gently."

"Just do it Re, damn it I'll be fine.....I want you...take me"

And take me he did....reaching around to grasp my throbbing cock he stroked hard from base to head just as he sheathed him self completely, drawing a long strangled cry from my throat that was begot of neither pleasure nor pain but of the completeness of my love for the wonderful man with whom I was now joined in every conceivable way.

Slowly my body relaxed, allowing me to fully enjoy the overwhelming stimuli that bestowed unimaginable pleasure to mind, body and soul. Re sensed my sudden calm and began a pattern of perfectly angled rolling thrusts and long slow stokes that I instinctively met, locking my arms and rocking my body in powerful counterpoint. Our steady motion caused the warm water to lap against my chest, once again teasing the soft brown buds to hardened attention.

Growling and groaning Re quickened the pace pleasuring my arse and my cock, with strong knowing hands and the now rough and rampant pounding of own his hot aching need.

"Oh gods yes, fuck yes, now oh now... oooooh"

The jumble of gibberish flowed from both our throats as Re's pounding flesh found the small special spot he'd been seeking. A gland I never new existed until the stoking of it brought me to the edge where I gladly dove into a glorious free fall; sailing on the current of sex, love, belonging and truth. Trusting that the soul of this wonderful man who had just found his own release deep with my flesh, would join in tandem with my own, and together we would safely find our way through whatever turbulence our lives would know.

"Siri, are you all right," Re's soft voice questioned between obligatory gasps for air. It wasn't until I heard him speak that I realized he leaning across my back, gently threading his fingers through my hair as the other hand still stroked the softened flesh he'd pleasured so divinely.

"Again," I whispered, " Please...again."

I was answered by a contented mummer and the resumption of lightly rolling hips brushing against my arse. The two separate stroking motions of the expressive artistic hands had never stopped.

To my delight, much like mating for life, lupine stamina is not a myth. My amazing mate brought me to my release three more times and found his own several more before finally collapsing across my back and almost sliding into the warm clean water that welcomed the chance to sooth our stiff aching muscles.

Quickly I reclaimed the position in which I had held the sleeping werewolf early this morning. Again Remus lay contentedly at my side, his tangled tawny hair fanned like streams of honey across my chest, while a playful pink tongue somehow found enough energy to tease the tightened nipple that sat just above the water line.

"I'm so sorry Re," I somehow chocked out the apology through the tear- induced constriction of my throat.

"What are you sorry for Siri," the still teasing werewolf mumbled with surprising clarity for all that his teeth were tugging tenderly on the nipple his tongue had teased to taunt only moments before.

"You were already exhausted from last night and I know how sore your muscles become after the transformation.....I can't believe I kept asking you to........I'm sorry."

"Well Paddy it **was** awfully rough having to stare your gorgeous arse while I fucked your brains out," Re sighed melodramatically, "and I hope you realize I expect to be well taken care of for my time and trouble."

"And whatever could **I** do to **take care** of you my dear Professor," I questioned with attempted but badly failed innocence.

"Hold still" Re command softly, while shoving my slightly spread legs close together. Then placed a silencing finger across my lips when I tried to protest as he moved with obvious pain to sit facing away from me on the solid lap my thighs provided. My slow moving mate did accept the stabilizing help of my offered hand when much to my surprise he raised his hips so his back was pressed against my chest and slowly impaled him self on my painfully hard erection his skillful hands had been working ready as his mouth was nibbling at my chest.

"Oh Sweet Merlin," I groaned as the hot velvet embrace of my mate's luscious body engulfed my cock like wax clinging to the wick of a newly poured candle.

"Oh god Siri, I've wanted this for so long," my now comfortably settled mate sighed as he snuggled back against my chest, his long lean legs draped casually to the outside of my own.

"You have no idea what you do to me love," I stammered breathlessly, while wrapping strong sure arms around the scar strewn chest of an incredible man whose love and forgiveness I could never truly deserve. "But let me see if I can give you an example," I offered sliding my hands to mirror the position my mate's had recently occupied on my own flesh while he pleasured me as I so desperately wanted to pleasure him.

Cherishing every moment as if it were our last, I made love to my best friend, my lover and soul mate. Slowly and tenderly I caressed the hard heavy cock that had filled my body as perfectly as I now filled his. Claimed the glistening alabaster flesh of his throat with stain of crimson love; and when at last our unison explosion of hot pulsing seed burst from one sated flesh to the waiting embrace of another, I swore I heard the howl of a grateful wolf whose mate had finally been welcomed home.


End file.
